Te amo
by Cristal Kinomiya Sumeragi
Summary: Un hermoso poema, para explicar los sentimientos de resignacion.


"Te amo"

Cristal: Hola amigos, aquí les traigo un nuevo fics de Inuyasha, un poema-fics que tienes tan solo un único capitulo. Lo siento pero no puedo hacer fics largos porque el tiempo no me da para actualizarlos, ya que aun tengo que actualizar mis otros fics T.T

Aome: nuevamente voy a sufrir verdad? ¬¬

Cristal: no lo se, es que he estado media depre n.nUU…leí como termina la serie y me arruinaron la emoción de verlo y además no me gusto como termina. ¬¬

Aome: --u esa no es excusa

Sango: recuerden que los personas de Inuyasha no le pertenecen a Cristal, pero si la idea de este fics y el poema.

Cristal: cierto y no se atrevan a robármelo porque soy capas de matarlos –Cristal envuelta en llamas- no es broma, solo avísenme que lo van usar para que después pueda leer la historia que han hecho no importa que genero sea la historia.

Espero que lo disfruten, por lo general mis fics son muy cursi y melancólicos con mucho drama, pero es que no se escribir algo cómico, sorry uu…por cierto, yo suelo usar el nombre de Aome y no Kagome, es que es mas corto jeje .

&&

Titulo: Te amo

Autora: Cristal Kinomiya

Dedicado: Para aquellas personas que leyeron mis otros dos fics anteriores y a los amantes del Inuyasha/Kagome…. para dos chicas en especial…Vanesa y Karina.

&&

**Noche tras noche**

**Sueño con tu mirada**

**Tu piel**

**Y tu sonrisa**

Aome se encontraba mirando el cielo limpio y puro de Sengoku, la época antigua era tan diferente a la época donde ella vivía…allí las estrellas se podían observar mucho mas hermosas y mas brillantes. Ya que el cielo no estaba contaminado. Pero todo eso seria perfecto si tan solo su sueño de tener a Inuyasha con ella se hiciera realidad.

**Eres prohibido para mí**

**Pero igualmente te añoro**

Ella sabia a la perfección que Inuyasha jamás le correspondería, que su amor le pertenecía a Kikyo…pero aun así soñaba con que algún día el hanyu le correspondió sus sinceros sentimientos.

**Eres inalcanzable**

**Pero te amo**

La miko volteo a ver hacia Inuyasha que se encontraba mas alejado del grupo que comía alrededor de la fogata…el hanyu se encontraba viendo fijamente las estrellas…paresia pensativo…seguramente estaba pensando en Kikyo, aseguro Aome en su mente. A pesar de que sabia a la perfección que Inuyasha era algo inalcanzable para ella, no era de las mujeres que se rendían tan fácilmente, pero tampoco daba pelea, solamente lo amaba a pesar de todo.

**Lucho en secreto**

**Por ganarme**

**Tu corazón**

Tantas veces Aome había demostrado ser alguien fuerte pero amable, muchas veces la chica luchaba en secreto, solo para ganarse un pequeño espacio en el corazón de aquel mitad bestia, que solo la veía como una buena amiga, como una compañera de viaje, como un gran consuelo.

**Sueño con estar entre tus brazos**

**Con probar tu boca**

**Y escuchar que me**

**Digas "te amo"**

Muchas noches soñaba con estar en los brazos de Inuyasha, con deleitarse con los labios tersos y suaves del chico de ojos ámbar…con escuchar las palabras tan deseadas para ella…pero era realista, jamás sucedería eso, por lo menos no en la vida real, pero nadie le impedía soñarlo.

**Sin embargo eres un sueño**

**Inalcanzable para mí**

Quien dijo que la realidad era fácil…la verdad que vivir día a día, sabiendo que la persona que mas amas no siente lo mismo por ti, e suna pesadilla, pero era su realidad y tenia que aceptarla y vivir con ella…pensando solo que Inuyasha era un sueño inalcanzable.

**Mantengo mis sentimientos en secreto**

**No deseo que te alejes de mí**

Cuantas veces había querido gritarle a la cara todo lo que sentía por el. Pero sabia que si hacia eso, tal vez el hanyu se alejara de ella…por eso los guardaba en el fondo de su corazón, aunque no era ningún secreto para nadie lo mucho que lo amaba.

**Quiero estar a tu lado**

**Y verte feliz**

**No me importa si es o no conmigo**

**Solo quiero verte sonreír**

Una triste sonrisa apareció en los labios de la chica al recordar, cuando le dijo que permanecería a su lado a pesar de todas las cosas…en esos momentos en que lo vio con Kikyo supo que su realidad y sus sueños eran muy diferentes…que su sueño era estar con Inuyasha, pero que su realidad era muy distinta, a pesar de estar con el, no lo tenia como realmente deseaba…pero aun así en aquella ocasión, donde Aome había salido con su corazón roto y cuando decidió que ya no volvería…Pero el sentimiento de amor había sido mas fuerte…por lo tanto había regresado a su lado, para suplicarle que la dejara estar a su lado…que lo único que deseaba era verlo feliz…sin importar que ella no fuera la elegida para recibir su amor.

**Muchas veces te he visto sufrir por ella**

**Pero solo puedo abrasarte**

**Y consolarte como una amiga más**

Aome miro a Inuyasha que caminaba con los ojos cerrados, en ese instante recordó que muchas veces que Inuyasha había sufrido la perdida de Kikyo u otros incidentes. Y en esas ocasiones la única persona que estaba a su lado era ella…consolándolo, ayudándolo como siempre lo haría.

**Pero mis deseos son otros**

**Desearía secar tus lágrimas con mis labios**

**Tomar tus manos y brindarte confianza**

**Mirar tus ojos**

**Y perderme en ellos**

**Hacer que tu llanto se transforme en una feliz sonrisa**

**Fundirme en tus brazos y no dejar que ni el tiempo nos separe**

Si, era verdad que en esas veces deseo que esas lagrimas no fueran por Kikyo…muchas veces cuando lo abrasaba para consolarlo deseaba diferentes cosas…deseaba besarlo y hacerlo feliz con sus carisias…que nadie jamás pudiera secarlos y que juntos se quedaran en un lugar donde los sueños se hicieran realidad….donde su sueño se volviera una realidad

**Pero como dije antes**

**Solo es un deseo inalcanzable**

Pero como todo sueño, tarde o temprano despertaba se daba cuenta de cual era su realidad…cual era la de Inuyasha y Kikyo…y a veces la aborrecía con toda su alma, pero en el fondo sabia que ella era la única que podía hacer feliz al hanyu.

**He llorado miles de veces por ti**

**Me has herido una y otra vez**

**Pero jamás lo has sabido**

Cuantas veces Aome lloraba al verlo irse, sabia que se iría a encontrar con Kikyo y también sabia que tarde o temprano lo perdería y ya no podría estar a su lado, ni siquiera como amiga…ella era consiente de eso y el era el mayor causante de su infelicidad.

Pero Inuyasha jamás se daba por enterado, a pesar de que todo el mundo trataba de que entendiera el daño que la causaba a la joven.

**Se que si lo sabes te pondrás triste y entonces yo **

**Me sentiré culpable y miserable**

Aome tenía que vivir en un mundo de mentiras, porque sabia a la perfección que si Inuyasha lo sabia, sabia que el era el causante de su llanto, se sentiría triste…entonces ella no podría soportarlo y se odiaría a su misma por entristecer al ser más que amaba.

**Te amo y no puedo evitarlo**

Cuando las personas de su alrededor le preguntaba porque lo seguía amando o porque aun permanecía a su lado, a pesar del constante daño…ella simplemente respondía que lo amaba y que no podía evitarlo…ya que el amor es un sentimiento que nace y si es verdadero prevalece aun por la eternidad.

**Intente olvidarte y arrancarte de mi corazón **

**Pero falle en el intento**

**Lo único que conseguía**

**Era amarte más**

También respondía que muchas veces lo había intentado…pero jamás surtía efecto, ya que cada vez que ella lo intentaba fracasaba y terminaba llorando y amándolo cada vez más.

Lo amaba tanto que daría su vida con tal de verlo feliz...lo amaba tanto que aun seguía viviendo por el, lo amaba tanto como para soportar el terrible sufrimiento de su corazón.

**Te veo feliz y es por ella**

**Al fin están juntos**

Aome miro como Inuyasha se alejaba de ellos sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ya que era muy noche y todos se encontraban durmiendo hacia horas…pero Aome lo había visto todo y decidió seguirlo, aunque para ella no fue sorpresa al verlo acompaño de Kikyo.

-es hora de irnos- murmuro Kikyo

-al fin estaremos juntos-Inuyasha tenia pensado marcharse con Kikyo al inframundo.

**Estoy feliz por ti**

**Pero triste por mí**

Una sonrisa de felicidad surco su rostro al ver a Inuyasha feliz, pero también unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, por ella, por su realidad.

Estaba feliz de que Inuyasha lo fuera y porque por fin este iba a cumplir su sueño de estar con la mujer que amaba….Pero estaba triste por ella…jamás lo volvería a ver.

**A pesar de que sabia que jamás me amarías**

**Siempre guarde una pequeña esperanza**

Una vez que vio que Inuyasha se desvaneció junto con Kikyo corrió lo mas que pudo…deseaba deshacerse del dolor de haberlo perdido…necesitaba alejarse de aquel lugar…sin pensarlo dos veces salto el pozo y regreso a su época.

Ella sabia que tarde o temprano el hanyu se marcharía de su lado, para poder estar junto con Kikyo en el mas haya…para que sus almas pudieran estar juntas por toda la eternidad...sin embargo aun guardaba una mínima esperanza de que se quedara a su lado…pero las cosas no salieron como ella lo esperaba…

**Ahora solo me queda resignarme**

**Y guardarte como un sueño más**

Aome despertó con los rayos brillantes del sol…se había quedado dormida por el cansancio que sentía, por haber estado llorando toda la noche, por la terrible perdida que su corazón había sufrido…sin embargo seco sus lagrimas y se dirigió a la ventana, viendo el hermoso día que se presentaba antes ella….ahora que le quedaba…nada, ya ni siquiera lo tenia a su lado…solo tenia dos opciones…suicidarse o resignarse y seguir adelante.

-Inuyasha- murmuro con pesar, para después aspirar el aire- a mi solo me queda resignarme y guardarte como un recuerdo mas…como un hermoso sueño que jamás se hizo realidad-

FIN

&&

Cristal: se termino, espero que lo hayan disfrutado T-T - con un pañuelo descartadle-

Aome: Lo volviste hacer…otra vez me haces sufrir TTTT

Cristal: perdóname Aome-chan -Cristal con un aura negra y cascadas saliendo de sus ojos-

Sango: esperamos que lo hayan disfrutados ;.; -sollozando- …aceptamos todo menos virus jeje…dejen sus comentarios y díganos si desean una continuación para este fics

Crista: si necesito por lo menos 5 reviews para seguirlo…aunque si lo sigo no será hasta dentro de unas 3 o 5 semanas…Y prometo que Aome será feliz en la próxima continuación.

Ja ne


End file.
